Brothel Of Hell
by ChloboShoka
Summary: The Waterflower Sisters have set up their own brothel to clear their debt and save up for Daisy's upcoming wedding. They don't want her fiance to find out, and Misty wants no part in it.


Usual disclaimers apply. This is just going to be just a one shot. I've borrowed Vicky Pollard from Little Britain and Kenny from South Park as well, just so you are aware. I'd like to thank Captain Bayleef for helping me get this out here and taking a look.

* * *

 **The Brothel From Hell**

The Waterflower sisters of Cerulean City – intelligent, beautiful and exceptionally talented in both the arts and business. Or so they like to think. The real truth is, their IQ left a lot to be desired, and that was why they had to work together cause they couldn't manage on their own. Their beauty was only skin-deep, and they often took credit for other people's work. Misty's boyfriend rescued the gym whilst one of their shows was hijacked by Team Rocket, but the sisters got all the credit. Things weren't getting any easier, they couldn't rely on luck and others forever. The high costs of living and their expensive habits meant forced them to convert their uncle's abandoned house to an outrageous brothel.

Daisy, Lily and Violet ran the brothel together. Daisy took care of finances. Lily ensured the place was always clean and Violet always made sure that the customers were always happy. Misty, on the other hand, wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

If the elder three of the sisters, didn't get drunk so often, then they wouldn't have been so broke in the first place. The youngest sister that they had teased so much in their youth was the one that they depended on to keep their gym running.

It was the first time that Misty had visited the brothel. Misty had hoped the rumours about the place were just fake news spread by a wacky American politician, but her worse fears were realised when she saw the red curtains, weed scent and howling moans. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if her friend Brock was in one of those chambers – he was the one that informed her about it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Misty roared, turning her face away from the bin bag full of used condoms. "THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT OF AMSTERDAM?"

"No this is Cerulean City," Daisy responded with her hand on her hips. Her breath reeked of wine. "This is paying off our bills and for my wedding. I don't want Tracey to be spending all his money on me, even though it's nice to be spoiled."

Lily cut through between the two girls and slapped Misty's shoulders with the palms of her hands. "Misty, what are you doing? You're interrupting the customers."

"Interrupting with what?" Misty asked.

"All our ladies are busy," Violet whispered. "We're going to be rich!"

Daisy leapt for joy, rubbing her hands together. "Just one step closer towards my dream wedding and your dream wedding too, Misty. We're going to have a big double wedding and it's going to be a fairytale wedding."

"Excuse me," Misty snapped. "There's going to be no fairytale wedding. And this sham of a business is going to stop right now." She gasped at the site of white powder in what seemed to be a flask. "What's that? Don't tell me that's...

"It's only cocaine," Daisy said. "Someone from Team Skull is going to buy it from us. We've got many types of drugs."

"What?" Misty widened her eyes. "We'll lose the gym for this, ya know? This will all look bad on me."

Daisy devoured a bottle of wine as she spoke. "Misty, you totally need to help us. When we're on holiday, you should run the brothel too." She crumbled to her knees and held her hands around Misty's waist.

Misty dragged her up and stood her up against the wall. "I am not running a gym or a brothel or any fucked up drug ring. I came to tell you that I'm leaving this town."

"No you can't leave us," Daisy cried. "We can't do this without you. Please promise me you won't tell our boyfriends."

"Well that's your problem," Misty said with a grin. "Ash and I are going backpacking in Europe whether you like it or not!"

Misty raised her two fingers at all three of her sisters and stormed off. They wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. Daisy broke down in tears as Violet pulled a pistol from her pocket and aimed it at Misty's head.

Lily pounced on Violet and gun went off. Nobody was harmed or so it seemed. Until they heard a high pitched scream and a red puddle: it was certainly not an orgasm.

Violet got up and opened the curtain, the gun was still in her hand. "Oh shit! I've just shot Kenny in the face."

Kenny was one of Vicky Pollard's regular customers. Kenny said he liked a girl with big vaginas and big fat tits so they hooked him up with Vicky. She was a large girl with an even larger mouth and he spoke pride of his apparent 13-inch penis.

"OH MY GOD!" Vicky roared. "I SO CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE JUST DONE THAT. YOU ARE WELL GOING TO GET BEATEN FOR THIS." Vicky grabbed her crutch as everything hung out. "He was already dead when I sat on his face. YOU BETTER PAY FOR THIS THOUGH."

"I'm still docking your pay for being late," Lily said.

"THIS IS LIKE SO UNFAIR CAUSE WHAT HAPPENED WAS THAT THIS WHOLE THING JUST HAPPENED THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CAUSE HARLEY'S BEEN GOING AROUND SAYING MAX GOT HIS SISTER PREGNANT BY SITTING IN HIS BATHWATER BUT IT COULDN'T BE TRUE CAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DREW AND MAY WERE IN BLACKTHORN CITY SKINNY DIPPING WITH SHARPEDOS AND IF ANYONE CAN VOUCH FOR ME ITS JESSIE AND JAMES CAUSE THEY HAD BEEN TRYING FOR A BABY BUT THEY COULDN'T CAUSE OF SOMETHING OR NOTHING SO I GAVE ALL MINE TO THEM FOR A JUSTIN BIEBER CD."

"Oh shut up!" Violet had enough and pulled the trigger on Vicky's face. She flopped onto the floor and smashed on Kenny's corpse.

"Oh my god, Violet" Lily gasped. "You like, totally killed Vicky."

"You bastard!" Daisy shrieked, consumed with booze.

"Daisy!" called a man's voice. Lily and Violet closed the curtains together as fast as they could, to ensure that nobody could see the dead bodies. They had a feeling it was their future brother-in-law making his way down the stairs. They were right: it was Tracey Sketchit cradling a bouquet of flowers. He looked down on Daisy and laughed. "You alright there, you seem very...merry."

Violet hid her gun in her pocket. "Yeah she's fine."

Tracey helped Daisy back up from the floor. "I think I'll take her home. Let her sober up some more."

Violet and Lily froze – not knowing what to do. How on earth did he stay so calm? They hoped that Officer Jenny or any of her male subordinates dropped by at the brothel.


End file.
